


Биссектриса

by MiledyV



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Love Triangles, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Бухта Злого Волка навсегда стала для них местом, в которое нельзя возвращаться. Потому что на том пляже, впитавшем в себя их следы, в шуршании волн, скрывшем их голоса, в остро-солёном запахе морской воды, забравшей ощущение слёз на щеках, слишком много боли, тоски и безысходности — слишком много того, что называют плохими воспоминаниями. Там слишком много того, что Роза и Доктор назвали бы любовью. Если бы когда-нибудь смогли вернуться в тот день.





	1. Роза и Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Поцелуй на пляже видится мне самой нелогичной вещью на свете. Мне кажется, я никогда не смогу забыть взгляд Доктора и то, как он сглотнул перед тем, как отвернуться.  
Я не вижу для них "долго и счастливо", но и порознь я их тоже не вижу. Никто не виноват в том, что их стало трое.

Роза плохо спит и часто просыпается от кошмаров, в которых снова и снова прощается с тем, кого любит больше самой жизни, после долго глядит в окно на звёзды и пытается не клясть их за то, что ни на одной из них в этой вселенной нет Доктора. Она знает, что он есть — где-то там, далеко-далеко от неё, недостижимо далеко. В этот раз она уже не сможет вернуться, и это убивает её с каждым днём всё больше и больше.

Джон — они вместе решили, что он будет зваться всё-таки Джоном, а не Доктором, — в отличие от неё спит крепко. Или очень хорошо притворяется, а затем скрывает своё знание и делает вид, что не замечает её покрасневших глаз по утрам, когда целует, возвещая приход нового дня — дня, который она могла бы провести вместе с Доктором, если бы он только оказался чуть смелее и эгоистичнее.

Она была с ним так много и так мало, но до сих может вытянуть из памяти мельчайший миг их совместной жизни в ТАРДИС. Главное — Роза помнит, как он прижимал её к себе, и два сердца, скрытые под плащом, костюмами, рубашками и бледной в веснушках кожей, стучали так быстро, так откровённо влюблённо, что она замирала и почти переставала дышать, опьянённая и абсолютно счастливая. Вечерами она подолгу не может заснуть, вжимая ладонь в грудь Джона и бессмысленно, отчаянно, до боли в висках желая ощутить биение второго сердца, которого у него нет и никогда не будет. Потому что Джон не Доктор, как бы они оба ни убеждали её в обратном.

После того, как ТАРДИС растаяла в сонме солёных брызг — или это были слёзы, которыми она оплакивала свою надежду? — Роза не могла объяснить себе, почему она поцеловала Джона. Ведь всё её существо, несмотря на доводы здравого смысла, тянулось не к нему, а к Доктору. Она поняла это только много дней спустя, глядя в одну из бессонных ночей на падающую звезду: она хотела, чтобы им всем было одинаково больно — так же больно, как и ей после его слов о том, что она должна остаться без него.

Это было так жестоко, так безжалостно, так непохоже на неё, что Розе было страшно свыкаться с мыслью, что последним, что получил от неё Доктор, был удар в спину — поцелуй с его мнимой копией. Она пересекла десятки вселенных, положила несколько лет жизни, чтобы вновь увидеть его, вернуться к нему, потому что не могла оставаться в мире, где его не было и никогда не будет. Но, когда всё получилось и пришло время расставаться, она даже не сказала ему «прощай», не коснулась его напоследок, не сказала ему, что всё еще любит и будет любить его всю жизнь и всю бесконечность после, пока все миры не превратятся в ничто.

Она знает, что отдала бы всё на свете, чтобы вновь оказаться на том пляже и броситься за ним, не слушая того, что шептали ей на ухо чужие губы, которые она целует каждый день, представляя на их месте другие. Она бы отдала всё, чтобы увидеть его еще один раз и сказать, что умрёт, если он снова уйдёт без неё. Потому что любовь может убивать, изнемогающая от боли, распятая между тремя точками опоры, одной из которых никогда не должно было возникнуть.

Роза не может сказать, что не любит Джона. В её любви к нему так много любви к Доктору, что она и сама не понимает, есть ли у этой любви хоть что-то своё, отдельное, непроизводное от того чувства, что уничтожает её и вместе с тем заставляет каждое утро всё же подниматься к постели. Роза смотрит на Джона и понимает, что он ей необходим. И в этой необходимости так много обречённости, что вяжет на языке и где-то внутри ёкает и болит. Её любовь к Доктору всегда была солнечным светом и морским бризом, надеждой и вдохновением. Её любовь к Джону, если это всё же любовь, скорее похожа на свет фонаря и жаркий душный воздух пустыни, она похожа на невозможность уйти и осознание их неразделимости. Она не знает, любит ли она Джона на самом деле или же это в ней говорит не имеющая границ любовь к Доктору.

Роза чувствует себя углом, который разделили неправильной биссектрисой, навсегда разрезав пополам, но на неровные, кривые, ущербные половины — одна меньше другой — без шанса на восстановление.

Джон очень похож на Доктора. У него его голос, его глаза, его немного сумасшедшая улыбка, его руки. У него все его воспоминания, все их общие воспоминания. Он так же шутит, так же грустит, так же морщит лоб, когда решает какую-то сложную задачу. В нём столько самолюбования Доктора и его желания помочь, что иногда Роза перестаёт замечать и искать разницу. А еще в Джоне, кажется, осталась вся его любовь к ней — странная, беспричинная, обжигающая и манящая.

Но Джон не Доктор. Пожалуй, он даже не хочет им быть — не хочет, страдая и изворачиваясь, стараться им быть, потому что без космоса, ТАРДИС и вихря времени в венах это всё равно невозможно. И Джон в этом не виноват — она это, конечно же, понимает. Однако, как простить его за это и те слова на берегу, разлучившие её с Доктором, Роза не знает и не уверена, что узнает когда-то в будущем.

***

Джон каждое утро собирает себя по кускам, пытаясь забыть сны, изматывающие его по ночам. Сны о том, кем он никогда не был, о том, чего никогда не видел, о том, что навсегда потерял, даже не имея этого в прошлом. Он просыпается с мыслью, что почти ненавидит себя и Доктора тоже — за то, что не дал ему выбор, за то, что исчез так внезапно, не рассказав, как ему теперь жить дальше, за то, что оставив Розу здесь, с ним, всё равно забрал её сердце и душу с собой. И с последним Джон совершенно точно ничего не может сделать.

Он изо всех сил старается дать ей то, что обещал — ту самую маленькую вечность на двоих, жизнь, которая будет отдана только ей. Но Розе не нужна его жизнь, как не нужен и он сам. И дело даже не в нём самом, а в том, кто улетел, бросив их обоих, оставив её сгорать от одиночества, а его — от беспомощности. О любви он уже даже не думает.

Любовь к Розе заложена в нём изначально, это неизменный показатель, часть его гена, как и сказал тогда на пляже Доктор, «это его суть». Он помнит прошлое — прошлое _Доктора_, — в нём было много потерь и слишком мало любви, с его стороны. Но встреча с Розой изменила Доктора, сделала его в большей мере Джоном, чем Доктором, и этого они ей тогда не сказали, хотя, возможно, именно это бы всё изменило.

Джон помнит нежное обожание, страх ранить, обидеть, причинить вред, которые испытывал к Розе Доктор сразу после их встречи, до регенерации. Тот Доктор был почти сломлен, но Роза излечила его своей жаждой жизни и желанием делиться этой жаждой с ним, Доктором.  
Джон помнит страстное влечение, желание защитить, потребность уберечь от себя самого, безграничное обожание и бесконечную тоску — всё то, что испытывал и, он уверен, по-прежнему испытывает и будет испытывать всегда Доктор, который оставил Розу с ним.

Джон знает, что всё это перешло к нему, он помнит, он верит, он любит. И понимает, что его одного для Розы мало. Точнее — ей не хватает его, того, за кем она шла сквозь миры, время и пространство, того, за кого была готова не раз и не два отдать жизнь, того, кого любила, несмотря на боль, расставание и невозможность увидеться вновь. И дело здесь даже не в том, что он не в силах показать ей те уголки вселенной, в которых она так и не побывала с Доктором, не в том, что он не бессмертен, не в том, что у него одно сердце и обычная человеческая кровь в венах. Просто он не Доктор и никогда не сможет им стать для неё, потому что, несмотря на все воспоминания, разум и внешность, он всего лишь побочный продукт спасения мира, тот, кого никогда не собирались создавать, тот, кто не должен был появляться на свет.

Он бы свыкся с этой невозможностью, он почти примирился с тем, что, возможно, никогда так и не найдет своё место в этом мире, где от него словно отрубили половину, забрав ТАРДИС и всемогущую уверенность в себе. Но он не может принять нелюбовь Розы или любовь, но не к нему. Джон видит, слышит, ощущает это в каждом её взгляде, движении, объятии и поцелуе. Ему кажется, что она и сама не знает, кого видит в нём, но хотела бы видеть точно не его.

Однако самым главным остаётся то, что если бы он был уверен, что Доктор вернётся, если бы он знал, что Розе без него, такого неправильного, всегда не к месту и не ко времени, будет лучше и легче, то он бы уже давно ушёл. Но он видит в ёё глазах такую тоску, такую ненасытную жажду, что готов быть даже отголоском Доктора, лишь бы ей хоть немного стало легче, лишь бы самую малость отдалить её от того чужого берега, где она дважды потеряла того, кого любила больше самой жизни.

Бухта Злого Волка навсегда стала для них — для каждого из них — местом, в которое нельзя возвращаться. Потому что на том пляже, впитавшем в себя их следы, в шуршании волн, скрывшем их голоса, в остро-солёном запахе морской воды, забравшей ощущение слёз на щеках, в ясном всегда холодном небе, видевшем два расставания, слишком много боли, тоски и безысходности — слишком много того, что называют плохими воспоминаниями. Там слишком много того, что Роза и Доктор назвали бы любовью. Если бы когда-нибудь смогли вернуться в тот день второго прощания, теперь уже точно навсегда.

Это совсем не похоже не хороший конец, это совсем не то, чего хотел или что придумал для них Доктор тогда, на проклятом норвежском берегу, когда сбежал от собственных боли и неизбывной тоски по Розе, по жизни, которую он никогда не смог бы ей дать, несмотря на то, что любил и будет любить её всю оставшуюся жизнь и все жизни после. Доктор ошибся, как ошибался много раз, переставляя по шахматной доске реальности фигурки, за судьбы которых самонадеянно брал ответственность. Джон знает это, потому что помнит всё. Они оба, стоя по разные стороны от Розы и в последний раз глядя друг другу в глаза поверх её головы, были уверены, что поступают верно, не давая ей право выбора. Только Доктор ушёл, вычеркнув из своей жизни его и попытавшись вычеркнуть её, а Джону пришлось остаться и жить с последствиями их — его — слепой самоуверенности.

Однако, как жить с этими последствиями, не знает никто: ни он, ни Роза, ни даже оставивший их обоих Доктор.


	2. Доктор

Дни сменяются новыми днями, бурными или спокойными, месяцы сливаются в года, но любовь, что по-прежнему живёт в сердце, так и не отпускает его. Он отдал ей всё, что только мог, но ей всё еще было недостаточно, она хотела его всего.

Роза жила в его снах и воспоминаниях, поначалу, после второго прощания там, в Бухте Злого Волка, он изредка слышал её смех или видел её тень в комнатах ТАРДИС. Он знал, что так будет не всегда, что нужно просто подождать, и это пройдёт. Но суть была в том, что он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он хотел видеть её рядом до конца своих дней. Только проблема заключалась в том, что это было невозможно осуществить. Потому он её и отпустил.

Доктору казалось, что он почти отпустил её после того первого раза, почти смирился с тем, что они никогда не встретятся. Во всяком случае он был уверен, что она была жива и невредима. И это уже было много. Во время их путешествий он сам не мог обещать ей покоя и защищённости. Теперь же рядом с ней был тот, кто любил её точно так же, а может быть, даже сильнее его, потому что мог это себе позволить. И Доктор был почти спокоен за неё — почти, потому что немыслимо ревновал к самому себе и отчаянно хотел быть на его месте. И понимал, что никогда не смог бы этого сделать, даже ради неё.

Но оказалось, что сжечь чужое солнце и, не задумываясь о последствиях, уничтожить этим нерождённую цивилизацию, чтобы попрощаться, было намного легче, чем отдать её собственными руками другому.

Его Роза. Совсем юная девочка, смотревшая на него огромными испуганными глазами на цокольном этаже универмага, когда на них надвигались ожившие пластиковые манекены. Бесстрашная богиня, укротившая Вихрь времени, чтобы спасти его жизнь. Отчаянно влюблённая девушка, отказавшаяся от своей семьи и дома, чтобы остаться с ним. Обременённая опытом молодая женщина, смотревшая на него со слезами и еще до его первого слова знавшая, что они никогда больше не увидятся.

Он помнил каждый миг рядом с ней, хотел сохранить каждую секунду и знал, что пронесёт её в своём сердце через всё время, отведённое ему в этом и всех других мирах, потому что был уверен: даже когда он перестанет быть тем, кем является, и изменится, превратившись в кого-то нового, Роза останется в его сердце и мыслях как нечто обязательное, встроенное на генетическом уровне. Так произошло однажды, так будет происходить и впредь. Просто они больше никогда не встретятся, он не позволит себе ломать её жизнь еще раз, причинять ей боль вроде той, что уже причинил, ведь он чувствовал всё наравне с ней.

Её поцелуй с тем вторым Доктором — его двойником, дубликатом, метакризисом, как бы он ни назывался, — был её ответом на его единоличное решение, попыткой сделать так же больно, он это понял сразу. Просто Роза не знала, что он и так переживал всё то же, что и она, может быть, даже больше: он уже знал, чем всё закончится, и пытался подготовиться к тому, что будет дальше.

Те слова, что он так и не произнёс ни в первый, ни во второй раз, теперь произносил тот, другой, и это должно было бесить и злить. Но он ощущал лишь спокойную покорность и сожаление. Доктор хотел быть на его месте, но не мог. Он, последний из Повелителей времени, не мог разменивать свою жизнь на спокойный быт и обычную жизнь, даже с любимой женщиной, а бесконечно подвергать её опасности — ему не позволила бы любовь.

Доктор обещал Розе, что никогда не оставит её. И он исполнил своё обещание, отдав её тому, кто мог дать ей всё, что не смог бы он.

Только от этого было не легче — ни ему, ни тому, другому, ни Розе. Он видел это еще на пляже, но выбора не было. Доктор верит, что время расставит всё по своим местам, оно всегда так делает, рано или поздно. И он просто ждёт и надеется, что ей, отрезанной от него бесконечной стеной реальности, которую ни он, ни она никогда не смогут пересечь вновь, с каждым днём всё же будет становиться хоть немного легче, а иначе…

А иначе ему придётся сжечь еще тысячу чужих солнц, уничтожить тысячи нерождённых цивилизаций — и вернуться к ней, несмотря ни на что, чтобы забрать у того, кто так и не смог сделать её счастливой. Ведь любви не всегда бывает достаточно — они с Розой знают это лучше прочих. Но точно так же они знают еще и то, что если что-то и способно помочь найти друг друга среди множества миров, то это именно любовь, а у них она есть и будет всегда. Это останется неизменным.


End file.
